


Mienai mono wa nanimo naitte

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Brainwashing, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Yo puedo hacer feliz a ti, y tú puedes hacer feliz a mí, Ryo. No nos hace falta de ellos. ¿Quieres vivir, Ryo? ¿Quieres vivir junto a mí?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru





	Mienai mono wa nanimo naitte

**Mienai mono wa nanimo naitte**

**(No hay nada que no puedas ver)**

“Hikaru...”

Yamada no quería mirarle.

No quería ver nada, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y rogar que pasara rápido.

Pero era lo que había hecho desde hace horas, y nada había cambiado.

El mayor todavía estaba allí, en su habitación, en su casa, sentado cerca de la ventana.

Fumaba, absorto. Y Ryosuke pensó que no le estaba prestando atención en ese momento, que podía escaparse.

¿Pues por qué se quedaba en esa cama?

“Lo siento, Ryo.” murmuró Yaotome, dando una calada al cigarrillo y soltando el humo despacio, en bocanadas ligeras. “Pero entiendes por qué lo estoy haciendo, ¿verdad? ¿Entiendes que somos iguales?”

Yamada respiró hondo, tratando de aliviar el pánico, en vano.

Entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero estaba como aun entendiéndolo no tuviera éxito de comprender.

Esa noche había llegado a su piso con aire asombrado, y él le había dejado entrar, porque era su amigo, porque no había nada de extraño en su estar allí.

Luego había empezado a hablar de Yuya y Yuri, y de Kei y Kota, y Yamada se había preguntado que le pasara de verdad en la cabeza, que le hubiera llevado allí esa noche.

Su dolor, al final, se había ido ya.

No tenía éxito de odiar a Yuri porque no le amaba, y de la misma madera no había tenido éxito de odiar a Yuya mucho tiempo, porque no era su culpa.

Había sufrido un poco de tiempo, y mucho, pero al final se había rendido frente al hecho que obsesionándose en la autocompasión no iba a estar mejor.

Pareciera que Hikaru no hubiera llegado a su misma conclusión.

Lo vio machacar la colilla de cigarrillo en el alfeizar y luego ponerse en pie, volviendo cerca de la cama, cerca de él, tanto que Ryosuke tuvo un escalofrío.

El mayor subió en el colchón, acariciando despacio la piel nuda de su pecho, de manera casi tierna.

Cuando le acarició la cara, Yamada casi instintivamente se extendió adelante, tratando de morderle, más para hacerle daño que para una real rebelión. Estaba demasiado harto, por lo demás, para rebelarse.

La expresión de Yaotome se endureció, y se le metió a horcajadas para pararlo, llevando una mano a su garganta.

“¿Por qué no entiendes, Ryo?” siseó, cerca de su cara. “Piénsalo: tú eres enamorado de Yuri y él te traicionó con Yuya... ¿Cómo te hace sentir esto?” le dijo lentamente, como si fuera lógico.

“Yo no soy como a ti, Hikaru. Yuri es...” tomó aliento, mordiéndose un labio. “Yuri es feliz con Yuya, y lo he aceptado.”

El mayor no pareció apreciar su última frase.

Quería que sufriera como estaba sufriendo él, y si Yamada era más racional que hubiera pensado, pues pareció decidir de resolver la situación de manera diferente.

“Lo siento, Ryo.” dijo sólo, antes de meterse entre sus piernas.

Y Ryosuke sabía que iba a pasar, y pese a esto no pudo evitar de gritar, de rogarle, de retorcerse como un salvaje, hasta que el mayor no empujó enteramente dentro de él.

Gritó.

Ahora sí que sufría. Ahora que le había hecho daño, que le había herido, Hikaru fue más satisfecho.

Siguió moviéndose sin pararse, de manera más y más brutal, mientras el chico bajo de él no podía hacer otro que llorar en silencio, girando la cabeza del otro lado para no ser obligado a mirarle.

Y Yaotome le dejó, hasta que no se sintió cerca del orgasmo.

Fue entonces que le tomó la cara en una mano, girándola para que los ojos fueran fijos en los suyos.

“Mírame, Ryo.” murmuró, corriéndose dentro del cuerpo del menor con un último empujón más violento que los precedentes y un grito de animal.

Se quedó todavía dentro de él, desmayándose contra ese cuerpo apagado, inmóvil.

Yamada se quedó en silencio unos segundos más, luego cuando sintió que la voz no iba a temblar, decidió de hablar.

“Yo no soy como a ti, Hikaru. Yo tuve éxito de aceptarlo, y si tú te has sentido abandonado por Yuya así como por Yabu, yo no...” no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, que Yaotome salió rápido de su cuerpo, llevando la mano de vuelta alrededor de su garganta.

Ryosuke trató de rebelarse, sin tener éxito de mover de un milímetro los dedos que le estaban lentamente cortando la respiración.

“No me hace falta aceptarlo.” dijo, bajo. “No me hacen falta ellos, y ellos no me necesitan.” siguió, y no pareció enfadado al menor.

Le parecía, en contra, muy tranquilo, y eso le asustaba aún más. Apretó un poco más fuerte, y Yamada casi creía de poder sentir el flujo de la sangre ralentizar, mientras la vista se nublaba. “Yo puedo hacer feliz a ti, y tú puedes hacer feliz a mí, Ryo. No nos hace falta de ellos.” añadió, y si hubiera tenido éxito de mover los músculos de la cara probablemente Ryosuke se habría salido los ojos. “¿Quieres vivir, Ryo? ¿Quieres vivir junto a mí?” le preguntó al final.

Yamada sentía la mano apretar, y sabía que no iba a resistir mucho.

Le habría gustado tener tiempo para pensar, para reflexionar en las implicaciones de lo que Hikaru le estaba diciendo, pero sabía que no lo tenía.

Parpadeó una o dos veces, y al final asintió, imperceptiblemente.

Pero fue suficiente para el mayor.

Le dejó ir, sentándose a su lado y quedándose mirándole mientras se pasaba una mano en la garganta, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Yamada guardó los ojos bajos, empezando a reflexionar en lo que había implícitamente prometido.

“Si lo dices a alguien voy a matarte, Ryo.” le dijo Hikaru entonces, todavía con ese tono tranquilo, todavía con una sonrisa en la cara, sonrisa que tuvo todo el tiempo mientras se acercaba y le envolvía en los brazos, apretándole, acariciándole despacio la frente.

“Vas a ver que seremos felices juntos. No importa lo que quieren ellos, sólo nos hirieron. Nosotros, en cambio, nunca vamos a herirnos. Verdad, ¿Ryo?” le preguntó, en un murmurio que casi tuvo éxito de calmar el menor.

Asintió repetidamente, todavía nervioso, y después de unos minutos se dejó llevar por ese abrazo y esas caricias, consciente del hecho que no podía evitarlo.

Todavía no sabía lo que había sacrificado.

Sólo sabía que sus heridas parecían aliviarse entre los brazos de Hikaru.

~

Cuando Hikaru volvió a casa, esa noche, encontró a Yamada en cocina que preparaba ramen.

“¡Hola, Hikka!” le dijo el menor cuando lo vio, acercándose y metiéndose de puntillas para besarle. “Tuviste puntualidad, acabo de preparar la cena.” añadió, llevando las boles en la mesa.

Yaotome le sonrió, pasándole una mano en el pelo.

“Voy a cambiarme y ya voy, pues.”

Se dirigió hacia la habitación, en paso cansado.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Ryosuke y él se habían juntado.

Era feliz, Hikaru. Era feliz de volver a casa y encontrar a alguien esperándolo, era feliz de acostarse la noche en una cama que no fuera vacía.

Era feliz de tener a Ryosuke, y estaba seguro que él también lo fuera.

No había sido fácil convencerlo que esa fuera la única solución posible, que no iba a estar nadie excepto él que pudiera reemplazar a Yuri en su corazón, pero al final lo había llevado a cabo.

Día tras día las sonrisas del menor se habían hecho menos fingidas y más espontaneas, y después una noche había vuelto a casa y le había parecido honestamente feliz.

Y había entendido de haber ganado la batalla contra su eterna reticencia.

Yamada ya no miraba a Yuri con los mismos ojos de antes, ya no había visto sombras en su cara, y estaba muy satisfecho con el resultado.

Durante los últimos meses había seguido repitiéndole que Chinen no le merecía, que estaba con Yuya y ni siquiera pensaba en él, que iba a estar con Hikaru de ahora en adelante, que iba a aprender a quererlo, y juntos iban a superar todo el dolor que les marcaba desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Con esa constancia, Hikaru había infringido las barreras de la mente de Yamada.

Sin dejar de sonreír volvió en cocina, sentándose a la mesa.

Mientras comía levantaba de vez en cuando los ojos, sonriendo de la expresión serena del menor.

“Te quiero, Ryo.”

El menor le miró, riendo bajo.

“Yo te quiero también, Hikka.”

Eran palabras que él le había metido en boca, pero estaba dichas con sinceridad. 


End file.
